


The Survivors

by procrastinatingbookworm



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, No One Is Okay, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"the human's dead. you guys are safe now."<br/> </p><p>Sans returns from the Judgement Hall, covered in blood.<br/>No one knows what to do. The Underground is covered in dust.</p><p>Sans helps the other survivors pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Survivors

Sans stumbled away from the Judgment Hall, shaking and covered in blood. His jacket, his slippers, his trembling hands... all soaked in red. He gulped down a shaky breath and exhaled slowly. Emotion rushed through him, almost driving him to his knees. The cold, empty rage that had wrapped around him as he fought the human ( _how many times had he killed them? fifty? a hundred?_ ) was gone. His SOUL felt ravaged and weak. His bones ached.

Guilt and grief and rage ( _at himself, at the human, at the anomaly, at everything_ ) and disgust and a twisted sort of relief and...

He took another deep breath, trying to calm his raging mind. Where had Alphys told him to meet her? He could barely remember. It had been so long ago. The human had tried over and over again to kill him, looping back again and again. How long had he been trapped like that?

His skull felt like someone had driven a knife into it. His hands refused to stop shaking, and his left eye sparked with uncontrollable magic.

_“I-if… I mean… w-when you… um… k-kill the h-human? M-meet me in the… the T-true L-lab. That’s w-where everyone else is evacuating t-to._

_“you sure, al? will you be able to handle the repercussions?”_

_“T-there’s n-no other w-way.”_

_“’kay then. see ya soon, al.”_

The True Lab. Where the results of the failed Determination experiments ( _known only as “the amalgamates” to the few who knew of their existence_ ) lived, cared for and hidden by Dr. Alphys.

He closed his eyes and slipped through a shortcut.

A sharp, ragged pain tore at his SOUL, and Sans stumbled to his knees in a musty hallway.

_Okay then. The shortcuts are a no._

The walls were bathed in the blue light from his eye. He clamped his hand over it and waited for the buzz of pins and needles to fade from his limbs. Cyan magic glowed from between his fingers.

Physically, Sans had never been a very strong monster. His HP, defense, and attack were all at the very minimum. Even with the precautions he took, his life was constantly on the brink. It was something he had learned to live with.

_“S-sans, d-do you r-really want t-to do this?”_

_“i have to, al.”_

_“Sans…”_

_“trust me, alph.”_

_“You k-know I do.”_

His magic was still there, pulsing in the marrow of his bones, but his control was gone, the precision that had brought down the human again and again ( _skewered by bones, burned the death by Gaster Blasters, collapsing and bleeding out, slammed against the pillars of the golden hall, broken body tumbling to the floor as his hold on them slipped, SOUL shattering over and over and over and NO NO NO STOP_ )

He snapped back to reality with a ragged, breathless cry. He was hyperventilating, his eye flashing, his bones clattering as he trembled.

“that’s what you get for using your magic all at once after almost a decade of laziness” He said aloud to himself with a half-hearted chuckle, shoving his right hand back into his pocket.

He stood up, a blank grin plastered on his face. With one hand still clamped firmly over his left eye, he strode down the hallway.

***

The survivors were huddled in one of the empty rooms, silent, shell-shocked. Some of them, like Alphys, had dust on their hands and clothes.

They looked up when he came in, eyes wide and scared, reaching for each other, or for makeshift weapons, or magic.

“the human’s dead.” Sans declared. “you guys are safe now”

Shock. Relief. Sorrow. Anger. The barest hint of joy.

A voice rose over the murmurs of the group, desperate and high-pitched with emotion. “Prove it!”

Sans held up his bloodstained hands. The right was still shaking.

“the human’s dead.” He said again, his left eye flaring with blue-gold flame. “it’s over.”

_It’s over._

The ache in Sans’ skull dripped down his vertebrae and settled among his ribs.

_It’s over._


End file.
